


Aftercare.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Aftercare, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Summary: After your first scene together, Shawn takes good care of you.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes & Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Kudos: 24





	Aftercare.

“Honey, are you with me?” he asks softly rubbing circles on your cheek with his thumb. You blink up at him lazily, a dopey grin on your face, and he can’t help but smile back at you. Your eyes are glassy and can’t seem to focus on anything other than Shawn. He’s read about this, subspace. It was something that he prepared for, but he didn’t think he could actually get you there. But he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little proud of himself. It was all new to both of you, and you’d only played a few times prior, but something was different about this time. You can’t quite put your finger on it, but it was…incredible. 

“Yeah,” you mumble tightening your grip around him like a little koala. He was sitting up against the headboard, and you sat in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist and arms wrapped draping his broad shoulders. 

He kisses your forehead and is caresses your side “You did so good baby.” he coos, and all he gets in return are happy hums from you and a dopy grin. “Are you hurt anywhere? Do you need anything.” 

“My bum’s a little sore,” you say slowly, words not quite above a whisper.

“Okay. Do you want a bath or do you want to take a shower?”

“Bath, please.” You whisper burrowing yourself into his neck and he chuckles

“Baby you have to let go,” he says softly, running his hand up and down your back soothingly. 

“No.” you whine shaking your head

He chuckles, and somehow manages to get off of the bed, and stand up all with your legs wrapped tight around his waist, and arms around his neck, his hands securely under your thighs. Once in the bathroom, he attempts to set you down on the counter. You resist at first but eventually untangle your self from him, allowing him to run the bath. He saunters back over to you, cupping your face in his large hands giving a quick peck to the tip of your nose. 

“Do you want me in there with you or do you want to be by yourself?”

“No, I want you with me.” You couldn’t explain it but you just wanted to be close to him. It was a different need than what it usually is, but you didn’t have it in you to try and rationalize it.

You stayed in the tub for a while, soaking in the bubbles. You were starting to feel like yourself again. A little less spacey and more aware of your surroundings, but Shawn insisted on dressing you once out of the tub. He helped you into your nightshirt, which was just an old shirt of his that was even too big for him. helping you get on your nightshirt. It was just an old t-shirt of his that was even too big for him that rested at your thigh.

“Let’s get you something to eat,” Shawn says, reaching for your hand and guiding you to the out of your bedroom. 

“I’m fine.”

“Honey you need something on your stomach. Come on.” He tugs at your hand and you follow, without a fuss. He read somewhere that a good thing for aftercare was doing somethings that the sub enjoyed to keep them feeling safe and cared for. And he knows there’s nothing you love more than his grilled cheeses for a late-night snack. 

He sits you down on the counter, your feet dangling hitting against the cabinets as he reached the ingredients. Your face lit up when you saw the cheese and bread. He makes it quick, even cutting it diagonally before handing you the plate with a proud smile. 

“Aren’t you going to eat?”

“No, I’m okay.” 

“You sure you don’t want a bite?” extend it out to him but he just smiles and shake his head

“I’m fine honey, enjoy your food.”

You shrug your shoulders and continue to nibble on what’s left of your sandwich. He watches slotting himself between your legs and kissing your forehead. 

“Tonight was fun.” he rasps, smirking down at you and your face heats up at the activities of not long ago “did you have fun?”

“Yeah,” you mumble through the last bite, setting your plate aside. 

“Don’t be shy now.” he jokes running hands up and down your thigh

“What do you want me to say?” you giggle nervously

“What did you like?”

“Everything. The spanking was nice. And I um - I like when you called me a um- your- ” 

“My good girl,” he smirks. 

“Yeah. That was nice. I like um…just being -” 

“Praised.” He smirks. He figured as much, being as your love language was words of affirmation. It was only fitting that you had a bit of a praise kink. 

“I guess. Yeah, especially since…I don’t know I really wanted it to be good for you so hearing you say it made me feel better.” You look down at your hands, chipping away at your already chipped polish. 

“Honey look at me.” he lifts your chin up, looking at you like you’re his whole world, “it was perfect for me.”

“Yeah? Even though I spaced out?” You had no idea what happened. But somewhere between the second and third orgasm, your mind seemed to get hazy. Everything intensified, and it felt…exilerating. 

“Of course. Kind of proud of myself actually.” he smirks brushing the ‘dirt’ off his shoulder. And you nudged his shoulder

“Stop it.” you giggle. 

“Seriously though, would you want to do something like that again?” 

“Absolutely.” you pulled him in for a kiss, it’s soft and short, but so so sweet.“Thank you.” 

“For?”

“Making me feel…amazing. You’re the best boyfriend you know that?” 

“Meh, you might have mentioned it a couple of times.” He smirks leaning down and giving you a soft kiss.

“And Shawn.”

“Yeah.” 

“Next time we could switch places? Have you be my good boy?” He bites at his bottom lip and nearly growls. 

“Mmm…I like the idea of that.”


End file.
